1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure and, more particularly, to a support structure for supporting an electronic product, such as a tablet PC, a digital photo frame, an electronic book, an electronic screen, a cell phone, an i-pad, an MP3, 4 or 5 and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support seat is used to support an electronic product, such as a tablet PC, a digital photo frame, an electronic book, an electronic screen, a cell phone, an i-pad, an MP3, 4 or 5 and the like, so that the electronic product is supported by the support seat and is placed on a table in an inclined manner so as to facilitate a user operating the electronic product. However, the conventional support seat is only available for a single electronic product and cannot fit another electronic product of different specifications and sizes.